Falling in Love is Beautiful, Baby
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan, Kyuhyun sangat tahu hal itu. Saat di dalam dirinya hanya ada musik dn musik saja, seseorang datang dan ia menyatakan cinta tanpa mengetahui nama orang tersebut. "... aku mencintaimu." KyuMin. Romance. BoysLove.


_Jatuh cinta itu tidak butuh direncanakan terlebih dahulu, sayangku. Jika kau jodohku, sedetik sebelum berjumpa pun kita tidak tidak kenal sama sekali dan kemudian aku maupun dirimu akan jatuh ke pelukan dewi cinta bersama. Dimana kau, berada dalam pelukanku._

**Falling in Love is Beautiful, Baby**

**.**

Oneshot. KyuMin. BoysLove.

oOo

**.**

Kyuhyun masih melakukan aktifitasnya, seperti biasa. Bersantai di sore hari, di tengah taman kota dan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang bersama sebuah novel yang berada di tangan kirinya. Membaca adalah salah satu kegemaran pemuda Cho ini seusai rutinitas kampus yang melelahkan, dan juga ia malas sekali jika harus menghabiskan waktu di apartemen seorang diri tanpa teman. Cho Ahra, kakaknya, baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu dan itu membuat ia terpaksa hidup sendiri di Seoul mengingat orang tua mereka berada di luar kota Seoul.

Meskipun wajah tampan itu tampak sangat menikmati bacaannya, ternyata ia hanya menutupi kekesalannya terhadap Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk saat di kelas tadi. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana dua _namja_ itu mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Mati rasa, eh?" Ujarnya sekarang benarbenar mulai kesal.

Memang keterlaluan sih, Donghae serta Eunhyuk mengejeknya sebagai seorang mati rasa karena belum pernah merasakan yang namanya punya kekasih sampai skerang kuliah di tingkat dua. Kyuhyun mengakui hidupnya selama ini hanya ia curahkan sepenuhnya pada musik, ia sangat suka mengetahui banyak alat musik dan sejarah mengenai seni suara itu. Dan ia rasa itu tidak bisa dibilang 'gila' karena melupakan kehidupan cintanya sendiri. _Well, whatever_.

"Itu hanya karena aku belum menemukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari musik, itu saja…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sialan!" Makinya kembali.

"Erm, maaf mengganggumu. Tapi daritadi kau menggerutu dan membuat Hyunmin ketakutan…" ujar seseorang pada Kyuhyun dengan nada hati-hati. Kyuhyun mendesah berat, kenapa hari ini ia menjadi sial berlipat-lipat, sih? Mengapa juga harus ada orang yang menegurnya sementara ini adalah bangku kekuasaannya—_well_, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun melirik seorang bocah perempuan yang tengah menengadah menatapnya dengan wajah pucat, sementara jemarinya memegang lutut seorang pria yang Kyuhyun asumsikan adalah orang yang telah berani menegurnya barusan.

"Dengar, ini adalah tempatku dan aku…" ucapan arogan itu segera terhenti persis saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "… aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat ucapan tolol tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haha… hahahahaha."

"Bodoh sekali kau… haha."

"Bwahahahaha…"

Suara gelak dan tawa memenuhi kamar apartemen Kyuhyun saat itu, setelah kejadian memalukan di taman tersebut ia mengaja beberapa teman satu kelasnya ke tempatnya untuk sekedar bermain game namun setelah itu Kyuhyun buru-buru menceritakan kejadiaan naas nan memalukan pada mereka semua. Alhasil tawa dan ejekkan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat dan temanya itu.

Changmin bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sedari tadi, Siwon teringkal bahkan sampai menyeka tangis di sudut matanya. Donghae mengatainya bodoh beberapa kali dan Eunhyuk sudah terbaring tidak berdaya akibat tertawa keras.

"Dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya? Haha, lucu sekali…" Changmin kembali menagih. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Ya! Lalu apa aku harus menunggu dengan tampang tolol setelah mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu? Dia pasti akan kaget dan mengira aku orang gila yang seenaknya mengatakan itu pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku tidak akan pernah ke taman itu lagi, selamanya." Putus Kyuhyun mengingat betapa _babo_-nya kelakuannya tersebut. Oh, mari kita ulang sedikit. Kyuhyun yang kesal karena diganggu berniat protes, namun yang ada ia malah terpesona melihat wajah dari penegur tersebut. Dan ya, tanpa disangka-sangka mulut sialannya mengucapkan kalimat cinta tanpa sadar. Bodoh dan menggelikan, bukan?

"Aku penasaran betapa cantiknya dia sampai kau seperti itu, Kyu." Donghae kali ini bertanya.

"Dia _namja_ asal kau tahu."

"Hahaha…"

Dan suara tawa kembali bergema.

"Argh, tidak ada gunanya bercerita pada kalian…" sungut Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali bermain game ditemani tawa teman-temannya.

"Ah, kalian menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." Kesal Kyuhyun sembari keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang tenah apartemennya sendiri. Ia benar-benar dikerjai oleh Siwon, Changmin dan duo Eunhae.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mengusir empat _namja_ itu sebelum suara dering telpon apartemennya berbunyi. Segera ia mengangkat dan senyuman menghiasi di wajah tampannya.

"Hey, kalian jaga apartemenku aku ke kampus sekarang…" pamit Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu respon dari teman-temannya. Ia terlampau senang akibat pangilan yang baru saja ia terima, dari sang dosen yang membimbingnya dalam mengikuti lomba menyanyi di Seoul. Kyuhyun menjadi perwakilan universitasnya saat itu, dan ia telah dijanjikan akan diberi pelatihan oleh dosennya yang bernama Yesung.

Dengan semangat di titik puncaknya, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya hingga sampai di kampus jurusan seni dengan cepat. Untunglah jarak antara kampus dan apartemennya juga tidak terlalu jauh, _namja_ tampan itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang. Toh, kuliah juga telah usai dan malam juga hampir datang. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu memarkir mobil dengan benar karena sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yesung, sang dosen.

"_Seonsaeng…_" sapa Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke ruang latihan, ia tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Yesung segera tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, Ryeowook. Kakak kelasmu yang tahun lalu menang kompetisi ini. Kau harus belajar banyak darinya," ujar Yesung mengenalkan seorang pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun segera menjabat tangan _sunbae_-nya itu. Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook, ia terkenal di angkatan Kyuhyun dan jika Kyuhyun tidak salah pun, dia adalah kekasih sang dosen. Mungkin, entahlah.

"Mohon bimbingannya, _hyung_…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Haha, jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku jadi terlihat tua, hehe…"

"Ah, satu lagi. Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenalanku dia adalah pengajar vokal di sekolah swasta tingkat remaja. Tahun lalu ia adalah salah satu juri, untungnya tahun sekarang ia melepas predikat itu dan aku bisa minta bantuannya untuk membimbingmu juga." Yesung menjelaskan, Ryeowook mengiyakan beberapa kali.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya, justru ia ang tampak sangat semangat.

"Kau pasti udah tahu, _chagiya_…" jawab Yesung lembut. Kyuhyun pun segera yakin dosennya ini emmang berpacaran dengan sang _sunbae_. "Ah, tapi agaknya dia akan telat."

"Wah, aku harap itu Sungmin _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat rindu mendengar suaranya…" ujar Ryeowook bernostalgia.

"Itu memang aku, Wookie…" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia segera merangkul Yesung lalu memeluk Ryeowook hangat.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" Sapa Ryeowook kaget.

"Nah, Sungmin. Ini dia, Kyuhyun, yang akan mengikuti lomba itu. Kuharap kalian bisa akrab segera. Kyuhyun, ini Sungmin, temanku. Dia sangat mengerti vokal, dan dia sangat ramah. Kurasa kalian tidak akan sulit berkomunikasi nanti…" jelas Yesung.

"_Jinjja_? Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sangat tampan ternyata… hehe…" ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa renyah. "_Hyung_, kenapa mahasiswa di sini tampan semua?" Ujar Sungmin bercanda pada Yesung, yang memang lebih tua darinya.

Suasana seketika menjadi lebih ramai saat Sungmin datang, Ryeowook pun sangat heboh menanggapi kicauan Sungmin yang benar-benar banyak berkata. Yesung sesekali menanggapi, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk kaku sambil memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Seolah mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau berkencan dengan Wookie dulu. Kau urusi Kyuhyun, _arraseo_?"

"Aku mengerti, semoga kencannya menyenangkan…" ujar Sungmin langsung melambaikan tangan pada Wookie.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun semakin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesekali. Sangat kaku.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Sungmin tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Tuan yang hobi menggerutu…" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun segera mati berdiri, ingin rasanya melompat ke jurang saat itu juga. "Aku awalnya kaget saat kau mengatakan itu, dan jauh lebih kaget saat kau langsung pergi begitu saja. _Kyeopta_…" ungkap Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku… err, hmm… lupakan saja apa yang aku ucapkan tadi siang…"

"Eoh? _Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun bingung melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Jadi kau hanya main-main saja saat mengatakannya?"

"Bu—bukan… aku… aku—"

"Hehe, aku tidak marah. Kau sangat tampan, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak mungkin menolak pernyataan cinta darimu, aku tertarik padamu saat melihatmu. Untunglah Hyunmin, keponakanku saat itu ada untuk mengenalkanku pada pemuda setampan dirimu. Tapi jika itu hanya main-main aku—"

"_Aniyo!_ Aku serius." Bantah Kyuhyun segera.

Sungmin segera tersenyum.

"Katakan lagi."

"Ini terdengar aneh, karena aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu saat itu. Terlebih saat aku berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang sanggup membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi tetap saja… aku mencintaimu…"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku lebih terdengar konyol, tapi… aku juga mencintaimu…" balas Sungmin sebelum mendekat dan membawa bibirnya mendekat pada wajah Kyuhyun.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman pertama yang manis.

**END**


End file.
